


Os Destemidos: Uma Fanfiction de STALKER

by Theophrastus



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Anarchists, Angst, Become a Freedom member!, Best Friends, Dark, Gen, Humor, Join Duty, Mutants, and Bandits
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theophrastus/pseuds/Theophrastus
Summary: Yuri, um Loner, e Vasili, um Freedomer, são apenas dois stalkers tentando levar a vida na zona, enquanto também tentam sobreviver aos seus perigos. Eles deverão enfrentar anomalias, mutantes, bandidos e tudo o que a zona tiver para jogar neles se quiserem sobreviver, e talvez obter algum lucro também





	Os Destemidos: Uma Fanfiction de STALKER

Cemitério dos Caminhões, 11:30

“Não sei como você ainda me convence a entrar nessas furadas”, Yuri já estava impaciente, exausto e compreensivelmente irritado. Antes mesmo de o Sol raiar na Zona, ele recebeu uma mensagem de um seu velho camarada, Vasili. Um sentinela da Freedom, Vasili ajudou Yuri quando ele chegou a zona, apesar de já ser um veterano e bom explorador, Vasili tem péssimo costume de aceitar contratos às vezes muito arriscados, geralmente arrastando Yuri junto para ajudá-lo. 

“Yuri, eu posso te jurar, vamos ficar ricos se conseguirmos chegar a essas coordenadas” dizia Vasili, sempre de bom humor apesar de estar igualmente cansado,   
“Um oficial do exército escondeu uma embornal com artefatos valiosos nessa área antes de morrer, e vamos poder ficar com alguns como parte do pagamento por nossos serviços”   
“Se ao menos cobrir os gastos de munição com aqueles cachorros cegos que nos atacaram já vamos sair no lucro”   
“Se você treinasse mais a sua mira não gastaria tanta munição”

Yuri ficou calado por um momento. Seu colega estava bem certo, Yuri apesar de não ser mais um novato ainda deixa a desejar no manejo de armas, principalmente sob pressão, quando foram atacados, ele gastou dois pentes inteiros de sua AK e mal abateu 4 cães, enquanto Vasili apenas com metade do pente de sua M4 conseguiu matar 10, e ele próprio se considera um atirador mediano. Porém uma dúvida surge na mente de Yuri, livrando-o desse assunto. 

"Aliás, onde tu conseguiu esse serviço? Por acaso foi com o Sidorovich?”   
“Negativo, mas foi com um colega seu lá do acampamento de Cordon, um novato” Vasili pega Yuri de surpresa com a resposta  
“COMO É!? COMO ELE VAI PAGAR PELO SERVIÇO? A MAIORIA DELES MAL TEM GRANA PRA SE MANTER!”  
“Ele pode pagar sim. Ele encontrou o PDA com as coordenadas nos bolsos de um bandido morto, segundo o rapaz, parece ter havido um desentendimento entre eles e acabaram matando um ao outro e ele só foi e pegou as coisas deles. Porém ele não tem condições de vir procurar, é aí que nós entramos”   
“Você quem entrou nessa!”  
“Mas você topou ir junto”  
"E o que também te garante que não é uma...” *bip*  
“O que houve?”

Yuri começou a ouvir seu detector de artefatos apitando em seu bolso, sinalizando que provavelmente estavam perto de seu objetivo. Vasili com um sorriso convencido em baixo da máscara diz:  
“Como dizia?”  
“...”  
“Hehehe, diz aí a direção! Segundo as coordenadas, já estamos praticamente no local”  
Meio sem graça, Yuri responde  
“Logo ali, deve estar dentro desse caminhão”  
“Legal. Vai procurando aí, vou subir e ficar de vigia”

Vasili, sem perder tempo, subiu no topo do caminhão, pegou seu binóculo e carregou sua sniper, sua principal arma depois de sua carabina. Ali ficou a observar o perímetro. Yuri ficou procurando dentro do veículo algum sinal do tesouro deles. Após poucos minutos o vigia rompe o silêncio

“Como tá aí? Encontrou algo”  
“Nada. Vou procurar em baixo”  
“Não esquece da caçamba também”

Yuri vasculha embaixo do caminhão, conforme ele adentra o seu detector começa a apitar repetidamente mais alto, até que

“Achei! Vas, nós consegui- ”  
“YURI, NÃO SAIA DAÍ! SE ESCONDA!”

Antes que Yuri pudesse questionar a causa do pânico de seu parceiro ele vê os pés do ser de pele translúcida de onde ele está, seu sangue na hora gelou na presença daquele estranho mutante que parecia ter saído de um filme de ficção-científica. A criatura emitia sons grotescos, só deixando o stalker menos experiente ainda mais desconfortável.   
Completamente paralizado pelo medo, Yuri não percebeu que a criatura saindo do seu campo de visão, antes de ele sequer poder pensar naquilo, ele sente uma mão o agarrar pelo capuz e puxá-lo para fora do seu esconderijo. Então ele pôde ver com detalhes a criatura outrora quase invisível perante seus olhos. Era mais alto que ele, sua pele de quase transparente se revelou escura, aparentemente necrosada pela radiação, olhos brancos vazios e sem vida complementando seu rosto cheio com apêndices similares a tentáculos, com sangue fresco ainda pingando deles. Ele não conseguia reagir, mesmo alcançando sua pistola no coldre, seu braço não respondia, ele sabia que era seu fim...

*BANG* 

“YURI!”

Gritava Vasili enquanto descia de seu posto.

“Cara, reage! Diga alguma coisa!”  
“AAAAAHH!”  
“Calma, ele tá morto. Tá tudo bem…”  
"Aquilo… O que era...? ”  
“Bloodsucker, por pouco você não virou almoço”  
“Eu… Eu não... ” Yuri tentava explicar, ainda transtornado  
“O que houve com você? Congelou?”  
“...Eu pensei em pegar minha pistola, mas... meu corpo… eu paralisei”

Yuri não se conformava pelo o que acabou de acontecer, ele teve tempo de reagir, mas o medo tomou conta de seu corpo. Não fosse Vasili, ele seria mais uma vida perdida para a Zona. Após o choque, ele se levantou, mas seu camarada ainda estava preocupado

“Ei, segura a onda aí, descansa um pouco”  
“Estou bem” insistia  
“Nada disso, encosta aí. Aqui, toma uma dose”

Vasili lhe deu o resto da vodka que tinha guardado

“Vai beber também não?”  
“Não. Você precisa mais do que eu…” Vasili então muda o assunto “Então, onde achou a parada?”  
“Tá logo ali, perto de onde o bicho caiu, na direção da cabeça dele”

Vasili recolheu o embornal e o colocou sobre o ombro, mas antes de sair do local, pegou sua faca e cortou algumas partes do mutante recentemente abatido

“Pronto, se você tiver condições podemos fazer um desvio para Yantar e vender os pedaços dele, antes de voltar pro acampamento.”  
“Não se preocupe comigo” dizia Yuri, ainda visivelmente abalado  
“...Ok, vamos dar o fora daqui”

Armazéns do Exército, Base da Freedom, 12:52

Após mais uma extensa, mas felizmente tranquila caminhada, os dois stalkers chegaram a uma das bases de operação da Freedom, nos Armazéns do Exército da Ucrânia, a facção sob o comando de Kostyan tomou o local, obtendo posição estratégica para impedir que mutantes perigosos e fanáticos da Monolith se espalhassem mais pela Zona. Os dois stalkers chegaram inteiros, porém os ânimos não estavam melhores. Os dois decidiram parar um pouco próximos a uma fogueira no pátio para depois seguir viagem. Yuri ainda estava bem abalado e não parava de pensar no ocorrido, mas Vasili quem acaba quebrando o silêncio

“Foi culpa minha, Yuri” disse Vasili, surpreendendo o parceiro  
“Eu deixei ele chegar perto demais, se eu tivesse o avistado antes teria o matado antes de chegar a você, mas era tarde demais, quando percebi já conseguia ouvir ele te farejando”  
“Não Vas, mesmo estando bem atento você não o veria, não culpo você. A falha foi totalmente minha”   
“Yuri, não foi sua culpa, aconteceria com qualquer um”  
“Não! Não é apenas o Bloodsucker...” Yuri desabafa: "É também o ocorrido mais cedo com os cães, aquela vez também que com os bandidos atacando o acampamento… que stalker de merda que eu sou? Na hora mais necessária o medo acaba tomando conta de mim… e esse último encontro provou que nem pra me salvar eu sirvo"  
“PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA!”  
“Vas...”  
“Rapaz, já foi muita coragem sua ter arriscado entrar nesse lugar hostil para começo de conversa. Você não é covarde, em todas essas situações você ainda conseguiu reagir, foi só nessa última que deu ruim realmente” Vas prossegue  
“Olha eu também estava morrendo de medo quando percebi aquele bicho, droga, sempre em situações assim eu me borro todo! Mas nessas horas temos que manter a cabeça no lugar. Seguinte, aceite o medo, não dá pra se livrar dele, mas dá pra aprender a conviver com ele... e aproveita e vê se tu atira mais vezes também, minha vó atira melhor até" Yuri ri com o último comentário, já sorrindo  
“Obrigado pelo incentivo, e sim, vou atirar mais... e você vai ser o alvo na próxima” diz em tom de zoeira  
“Hahaha, nem se eu tivesse a queima-roupa tu ia acertar um”

A conversa é interrompida quando Vasili recebe uma mensagem em seu PDA

“Hmm, já não vamos precisar ir para Yantar. Tem um ecologista oferecendo um bom preço pelos tentáculos daquele projeto de chupa-cu. O cara se chama Danya, vamos encontrar ele na entrada da base e vender as paradas, então você vai seguir seu caminho pelo Bar"  
"Mas que merda! Vocês ficaram impedindo aqueles fanáticos da Monolith de destruir aquele lugar durante sei lá quanto tempo mas ainda não deixam vocês chegarem perto?” Perguntava Yuri, indignado   
“Deixa pra lá, pessoalmente nem ligo mais. Seguinte, por segurança, vou deixar a carga e a grana contigo” explicava Vasili  
“Ah, leva minha sniper também, você passa pelo Bar e eu te encontro do outro lado, entendido?”  
“Certo, sei que esse desvio é foda...” antes de concluir, Yuri pega uma lata do bolso “Mas vamos comer alguma coisa antes, nós só comemos pão velho de manhã" dizia o stalker faminto  
“Ah é. Nesse merdelê todo até esqueci de almoçar, bem lembrado” ria Vasili enquanto pegava um pedaço de salame da mochila

Lixão, 13:57

Yuri acabara de sair do Bar, esperando o sinal de vida de Vasili. Como o pessoal da Duty cuidava do local, Vasili e outros membros de sua facção não eram permitidos de pôr os pés perto dali, forçando-o a pegar um desvio para poder acessar os lugares além. Porém, Vasili já estava demorando demais, Yuri sabia das dificuldades desse desvio, mas seu amigo já fez esse trajeto diversas vezes, e sem dificuldades. Algo estava errado…

“Rapaz, por acaso está esperando alguém?” perguntou um dos guardas cuidando da entrada do Bar, Yuri responde  
“Ah, sim. Eu era suposto de encontrar meu sócio nesta-”  
“Pois trate de esperar em outro lugar, ter de ver você já a mais de meia hora andando em círculos e olhando esse PDA, está me dando nos nervos!" exclamava o guarda.   
Yuri surpreso com a repentina mudança de humor do guarda decide não contrariar.  
“Ok, já vou me retirar”

Se afastando mais do local, Yuri decide então procurar ele mesmo por Vasili. Ele já conhecia o trajeto, Vasili comentava que tinha uma passagem para chegar ali pelo Vale Escuro, outrora local da base de comando da Freedom, perdida para os bandidos. Mesmo após a morte de Borov, alguns poucos ainda estão estabelecidos lá. Se as suspeitas de Yuri estiverem corretas, provavelmente Vasili se encrencou com alguns deles. Ele seguiu o caminho, passando com cautela pelas anomalias até que antes de adentrar mais, Yuri avista um grupo vindo a distância. Rapidamente ficando fora da vista, ele pega seu binóculo e observa de longe. Enfim descobre o motivo de seu amigo ter demorado tanto

“Fodeu...” pensava Yuri reparando que Vasili estava algemado e rendido por uma gangue, eram seis, mas dois se separaram do grupo junto com o refém, enquanto o resto voltava em direção ao vale. Yuri sorrateiramente os acompanha à distância, pensando ainda em como agir para resgatar seu camarada, mas no momento só poderia observar a distância 

“Caras, eu já falei, a minha dívida com o chefe de vocês tá paga a tempos!” Vasili tentava ainda explicar  
“Cala boca, porra! Você não pagou os juros, seu caloteiro”  
“Nem o banco me tratava assim quanto a dívida de jogo- AI!” com uma coronhada o seu captor retruca  
“O trato era 190.000 rublos”  
“E eu paguei, em menos de duas semanas, caralho!”  
“MAIS…” acrescentava o outro “...os juros de 50% ao dia”  
“Como é que é? Vocês tão fumando a merda dos javalis?" Antes de sequer completar o raciocínio ele leva outra coronhada nas costas  
“Né problema nosso se você não leu a letrinha miúda no contrato"  
“Aquele trapo cheio de garrancho? Nem vocês poderiam… Ah, pera vocês nem concluíram o prézinho, né?” O outra bandido perde a paciência e o derruba no chão e aponta sua escopeta para a cabeça do prisioneiro  
“Tu num é Ave Maria mas tá cheio de graça né? O que acha de nóis te pipocar aqui mesmo”  
“Vanko! Acalme-se, já estamos perto do local”  
“...Aproveita pra fazer suas últimas orações” Dizia o meliante em tom ameaçador e levemente raivoso  
"Agora levanta!”

Yuri de longe observava a comoção, por sorte ninguém ainda havia notado sua presença. Seu coração estava inquieto, a ansiedade e o medo tomando conta de seu corpo rapidamente, mas ele não podia sucumbir agora. O jovem stalker preparou a sniper de seu camarada, ele não levava jeito com ela, mas era sua melhor chance de salvá-lo sem acabar morto também.

Lixão, local da execução, 14:13

“Cave!” dizia o criminoso ao seu prisioneiro enquanto lhe jogou uma pá  
“Vai me fazer cavar a própria cova? Clichê...”  
“Eu não vou repetir...” responde o bandido apontando-lhe o rifle com o dedo no gatilho  
Vasili simplesmente pegou a pá e começou a cavar, com dificuldade devido as algemas  
“Não podem tirar a algema? Fica difícil cavar assim"  
“Eu não tenho a chave, mas se quiser o Vanko pode te soltar com um tiro de escopeta”  
Percebendo a implicação, Vasili decide que é mais sábio parar de tentar prorrogar sua morte  
“Deixa quieto...” e continuou a cavar  
“É, acho que agora já era pra mim… Tomara que o Yuri tenha voltado em segurança para Cordon", pensava o stalker, aceitando seu destino. Sem saber que seu camarada não o havia abandonado ainda.

“Anton, por favor, deixa eu matar esse pela-saco” insistia Vanko com seu parceiro  
“Você já executou o último” respondeu Anton  
“Ah qualé, Anton! Tu ouviu do que ele nos chamou, né?”  
“Eu não sou surdo, porra. Você deixou ele entrar na sua mente muito fácil, não vou arriscar de você dar uma vacilada e abrir brecha pra ele fugir"   
“Aff... tá bom” em frustração Vanko acaba chutando uma pedra acidentalmente numa anomalia de vórtice, que por pouco não atinge ninguém próximo  
“UOU!”  
“Que merda foi essa?”  
“Anton, tem uma anomalia nova aqui, fica esperto”  
“Deve ter brotado da última emissão” disse esclarecendo o evento ao seu colega “Então, já terminou a sua cova, engraçadinho?” referindo-se para o já exausto Vasili ajoelhado  
“Tá meio rasa ainda…”  
“Vai servir” dizia o bandido já apontando sua pistola para a cabeça de Vasili  
“Já cansei dessa- ” *BANG!*  
“... mas... o quê...?” Anton cai no chão, cuspindo sangue  
“ANTON!” Grita Vanko em desespero. Com escopeta empunho atirando no mato ao redor  
“APAREÇA, SEU COVAR- AARGH!” Outro disparo atinge Vanko no ombro, aproveitando a deixa, Vasili se levanta e empurra o bandido para dentro da anomalia.  
“AAAAAH AAAAAARGH!” grita Vanko antes de ser reduzido a picadinho pela anomalia na frente de Vasili, cobrindo seu rosto de sangue e vísceras  
"Urgh!" exclamava Vasili, enquanto cuspia o sangue e limpava o rosto, até que…  
*BANG*  
“EI, EU ME RENDO!” gritava Vasili assustado  
“FOI ACIDENTAL!” respondia a voz a distância, Vasili imediatamente identificou a voz  
“Yuri? YURI, CADÊ VOCÊ?”  
“NA SUA FRENTE!” Yuri sai do esconderijo acenando a distância, Vasili não conseguia conter a empolgação  
“É ASSIM QUE SE ATIRA! DE AGORA EM DIANTE VOCÊ SÓ VAI ATIRAR ASSIM! UHUUUUL!” comemora Vasili enquanto vai ao encontro de Yuri

Antes de Yuri comentar qualquer coisa, Vasili o abraça e o suspende no ar rindo, cheio de orgulho. “BAITA TIRO, CAMARADA!” exclamava ainda coberto de sangue e sujando Yuri acidentalmente. Após colocar Yuri no chão ele se acalma e diz: “Muito obrigado, cara. Mais um pouco e eu virava adubo”  
“Não foi nada” dizia Yuri limpando o sangue da balaclava “Cara, minhas mãos ainda estão tremendo pra cacete!”  
“Tava todo cagado não é?” brincava Vasili  
“PRA CARALHO!”  
“E você ainda acertou dois tirambaços”  
Yuri então se toca de sua proeza. “É… EU ACERTEI, EU REAGI, TODO CAGADO MAS REAGI!” ria empolgado  
“Agora, por favor, me solta dessas algemas e devolve minha arma, já tô ficando com ciúmes”  
Yuri pega sua faca enquanto Vasili apoia as correntes da algema numa pedra. Após alguns golpes certeiros, Vasili está livre  
“Tá aqui sua namorada” diz Yuri devolvendo a arma  
“Mais respeito, rapaz. É a minha esposa!” e os dois riem

Prosseguindo em direção a Cordon, para enfim terminar o trabalho. Yuri diz: “Vas, acho que no fim das contas sou em quem devo te agradecer”  
“Como assim?” dizia Vasili sem entender  
“Você me deu a confiança que eu não tinha em mim mesmo, e sou grato por isso”  
“Bobagem, o aquilo foi tudo sua obra, só fiz foi te dar um empurrãozinho”  
“Mesmo assim, obrigado”  
“Não tem por onde...” Vasili então se toca de um detalhe importante “Yuri, acho que vou ter ficar um tempo sem voltar pra minha base, se aqueles caras me acharem vivo, vão querer me esfolar”  
“Puta merda…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo algo (sem ser redação) e publicando. Espero que dê bom e que gostem, críticas, sugestões, xingamentos e pagamentos em dinheiro são todos bem-vindos. Boa caçada, stalkers


End file.
